Our Last Dying Moment
by Deathday1313
Summary: "I can't be a minute longer with you...if I am...I'll..." Onodera Ritsu has been an odd child since birth, and as he continued to grow, something is changing inside of him. Something that'll cause everyone in his sight...to die. As this 'something' slowly takes over him, he slowly falls in love. Will their love be another murder scene? Or will his beloved end his misery? (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Guys I swear I am so sorry for starting up a new fic, but this might be only…five to ten chapters I guess? Just a small plot bunny that popped up in my head. But just so everyone knows, this is Tragedy, meaning someone's gonna…yeah…hope you'll enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

"_Ritsu!" Ah, he found out. I turn around to see him running after me. I drop my bag in shock. Why is he out here? Classes are still going…_

"_Where are you going?" He asks once he stops in front of me. I don't answer. I don't want to tell him. It'll break his heart._

"_I-I'm…going out early." I stutter, hoping he'll buy it. It's a bittersweet parting, I know, but it's for the best._

"_Liar." He spits out, before saying in a softer tone, "…are you leaving me?" My eyes widen. I've become stumped for what to say. _

_It's true, I'm leaving. But for his sake too, I don't want him to know…_

_He takes my silence as a 'yes'. I don't want to meet his gaze, if I do, I'll fall apart._

"…_did I do something wrong?" I shake my head vigorously. He didn't do anything! It's all mine…_

"_Whatever I did, please don't leave me." My lips tremble. The desperate tone in his voice…it's so unlike him, the stoic, calm, loving, protective, stubborn person he is. I know I shouldn't leave him. I know why. As he always would whisper in my ear, I'm the light to his darkness. _

_His family is slowly falling apart, and he has nothing to hang on to. Except for me. Ever since I met him, we were inseparable. I loved him, and he felt the same way. I was the only one who could give him happiness and a new reason to live. I never wanted to break that…but I have to._

"_I-I have to…you won't understand." Actually…you won't be able to endure it. _

"_Ritsu, anything for you, I'll do, anything to keep us together." I smile sadly, tears threatening to fall. I wish he would be able do anything…but I know this can't be reversed._

"_It's not going to work, I'm sorry." I want to walk away-no, run away from him. I can't bear to see him fall apart in front of me. It will literally kill me inside. My heart turns heavy with guilt and sadness, realising the cruel reality of this situation._

_We were just never meant to be._

"_No!" He grips my arms and forcefully turns me around so I look into his eyes. They're desperate, afraid, and insecure. "I won't let you! Not until you give me a reason!" I look at him sadly, gently cupping his face in my hands. I let the tears fall freely, and I feel a gentle hand brushing them away. _

_I love him so much. I really do…_

_I bring his face closer to mine, gently brushing my lips against his. He wraps his arms around my waist and brings my body closer to his. I slowly bring my arms around his neck, burying my fingers in his hair. Opening my mouth slowly, he grazes his tongue against mine, eliciting a soft moan from my throat. I savour the taste of him, knowing it'll be our last time we're together. Regretfully pulling away for air, I caress his cheek gently, smiling sadly as he leans his forehead against mine. Whispering against his lips, I say,_

"_I love you, forever and always."_

_He stands there in shock, allowing me to slowly pull away from him. Picking up my forgotten bag, I whisper those words of love to him once more before turning around. I cover my mouth, knowing that if he hears me, he'll hold me in his arms, whispering sweet nothings until my sobs have ceased. But I can't be a minute longer with him, if I am… _

_Sighing heavily, I whisper something once more, before I fall into the darkness._

"_Goodbye Saga Masamune, I will treasure our love forever…until I have completely vanished from existence." After those last words, my whole body becomes engulfed in darkness…_

…_leaving a maniacal grin across my lips, and eyes that are those of a psychotic murderer._

* * *

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Um, I dunno if I plan to update this story more than my others, but if this gets popular, then…I still won't know what to do XD Hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

"Jeez, Onodera got first ranking _again_." I sigh softly. Hearing three workers pass right by me and talk amongst themselves, it's like as if they are _trying _to provoke me. But I don't turn around, I let it pass and let them continue on their merry way.

It's become a normal thing for me now. Wake up, consume an energy drink, go to work, get judged for nepotism, bury myself in my work, go home, eat, shower, sleep, then start all over again. The schedule hasn't really bothered me anymore, after realising the cruel reality of my situation. And sometimes, when things get too hard for me, I would go and hide away in a library and drown myself in countless books whenever the loneliness was too much to bear. I've always done the same thing ever since…my parents passed away.

I never found out the reason, but I knew they died by murder, but no one knew who it was, or more like, they didn't want to tell me.

I don't know, it seemed like, everyone was afraid and agitated whenever I brought up the question, _'Who killed my parents?' _And so they tried to avoid me at all costs. Therefore I was alone. However school wasn't that bad compared to my relatives. I was able to make friends, talk to them about my interests, and share my secrets. But that would be as far as I went with friends. Yeah, I was never allowed to go to people's houses nor let them visit mine. So you could describe this as a strict upbringing, but I would call this being sheltered from the outside world.

And _God _did it piss me off. But not anymore.

I didn't believe anyone at first when they said that my so called 'sheltering' is actually protection from everyone and myself. Hah! So when they finally revealed the reason why I'm 'sheltered' like this…

…I had to leave. The truth scared me so much that when I left that fateful day in high school, I knew I had to get well and truly far away from anyone in order to protect them, especially Senpai.

Bringing myself out of my thoughts, I decided that I should take a small break before I finish up work. Gathering my things to collect later on, I stood up and walked upstairs, all the way to the roof.

I wonder if Senpai is alright, it's been ten years so far since I parted from him. Does he have a girlfriend now? Possibly a boyfriend? Is he married? Does he have children? It doesn't matter if he's not with me, as long as he's alright, I'm at peace. My feelings have nothing to do with this matter. I don't even remember his face anyway, so I wonder why I'm still completely…utterly…truly…

Ah, that's right, there is also another reason why people accuse me of nepotism. I finish up in the late afternoon, unlike everyone else who finishes around midnight. It was my caretaker – the head of Onodera Shuppan – who decided that. But I didn't go against him, because we both know the true reason behind why I must finish before nightfall. I lean on the rails and look down below. There is a real reason behind all of this, but I don't blame them, in fact, I blame myself.

Everything happened because of me, the stupid, innocent, friendly, truthful, gullible being that decided followed a group of disgusting strangers back to their home and so they could all have their own damned way with me. Not knowing that I began to grip the rails harder that my knuckles turned white, I continued to anger myself.

Why didn't I just die right there?! In that cold, dark basement?! Why?! Why do I have to keep on living?! It's so stupid why there would be a part of me that wants to continue living. Fuck, I just want to jump of this building and end it all up. But I don't.

And that only continues to piss me off further. Because I don't even know _why._

"Hey pretty boy!" I turn around, squinting in the darkness so I make out the figure. Wait, darkness? I look out once more. Oh god, the sun already set. Oh no…

"U-uhm, please leave me alone…" I stutter, trying to back away from them in fear. Not fearing for my life, but _theirs_.

"And why should I?" I begin to tremble as the figure comes towards me. Trying to run back to the stairs, I become pinned against the railing. Looking up, I realise it's a man, a sneer decorating his lips. "P-please, let go of me." He only chuckles against my ear, and I shiver involuntarily. No, it's useless…I can't…_move anymore_…it's coming...

"Don't worry pretty boy, I'll take good care of you." My sight begins to slowly fade…no...this can't be happening…_I'm falling_…the darkness...it's consuming my entire being...

With a small weak attempt, I try to push him away, but instead...

I wrap my arms around his neck, burying my face into the crook of his shoulder. _God _I'm so fucking frustrated. Licking up from his neck to his earlobe, I nibble teasingly at his ear.

"Your place or mine?" I ask huskily, an sardonic grin stretching across my face.

_Oh, I'm going to have some fun tonight._

* * *

**Hopefully, this chapter made sense, otherwise leave a review about what may be wrong in my storytelling, so I can get friend to proofread this ^^ Hope to see you sometime soon~**


	3. not a chapter, a notice

Hi everyone, I know this is a really late notice, but as you can see I haven't updated my stories in a while. Yes, I have a slight writer's block (which I can easily overcome) and I also have five exams coming up soon. And on top of that, I have three assignments due and homework for two subjects.

So I'm really stressed out (even though I don't show it) and I will be placing all of my ongoing stories on hiatus for at least two weeks. I might extend it if I have to, but two weeks is the minimum. I'm really sorry for all of my readers and I'll be sure to get back on soon once I've overcome all of this. Hopefully all goes well and I'll be able to come back on even earlier ^^

Sorry for the inconvenience everyone~ ;-; Bye for now~


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone ^^ Hope you'll like the third chapter of Our Last Dying Moment ^^ **

**Sorry if Onodera is really OOC for you to handle ^^; You'll know when you see it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

At last…I finally awoke. Looking back, for a moment I couldn't decipher if it was a dream, or reality.

The kissing, the rustling of clothes being shed to the floor, the squeak of the bedsprings, his sucking, my gasps, his groans, my moans…

…and then…

Screams.

Screams of terror, agony, pain and my maniacal laughing reverberating across the room. I knew it would happen, but there's nothing I could do. I was a spectator in my own body. He curled himself up as I held the blunt object up above my head, grinning as it caused a sickening crack somewhere in his body. He screamed. I laughed.

* * *

"WHAT'S WRONG?! HAH?! DO YOU NOT LIKE THE PAIN?!" I threw the object across the room, grabbing his hair. "ANSWER ME!" He only sobbed and choked on his cries. I laughed even harder. How amusing these disgusting men were. But oh~ How much was I turned on. Ah…I need release.

Throwing him down onto the bed, I pulled out a bottle. He whimpered. I slapped him. "SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" I squeezed a large amount on my hand before placing it on his cock. I wasn't used to being submissive in certain situations, like right now. But I'm horny, and I need a good fuck. Without warning, I swiftly lowered myself onto him. It hurt, but it was pleasurable to just even look at him. Caressing his cheek gently, I smiled innocently.

"Don't worry, I'll make this wonderful for the both of us." _Because it will be your last._

* * *

I shook my head vigorously and stood up from my bed. I could barely remember what happened afterwards, but I knew it wasn't pleasant, especially after seeing my bloodstained clothes in the laundry basket. As much as I regret what transpired last night, I'm just glad we didn't end up at my place. I didn't want to have a dead body right in the middle of my apartment.

But there is that possibility I may have dumped him in a river of some sort. Maybe the ocean even. I really couldn't remember. Heck, I could've burnt down the whole complex where he lived in and I wouldn't even believe one bit that I was the cause of it.

But even so, I'm never caught, it's like I'm one of those genius murderers who always get away with a nasty killing. And since I don't remember a single clear memory of it, guilt doesn't eat up at me.

Back then…I never knew how I had ended up in bloodstained clothes. I just assumed that I fell somewhere really steep. And it was logical for me since my family and I lived by the ocean, so I could've fallen down a sand hill for all I care. And that those flashbacks were from the many weird stories I would often read late at night. I didn't even realise that I actually had a split personality until I left Senpai.

Ah jeez, I let my mind wander off to him again. Does my mind always have to wander back to him everyday? I don't think he even remembers me anymore. The thought itself caused my chest to ache painfully. I frowned as I entered the kitchen. Why did I still end up falling in love with Senpai even though I had a split personality? I blinked in realisation as I poured myself a mug of coffee.

Ah yeah…that's right…

* * *

"_Ritsu, I am immediately taking you out of that school!" My caretaker yelled at me. I felt anxiety and fear eat up at me. He was usually indifferent and calm, but now this was new to me._

"_W-Why?!" I stand up from my seat at the dinner table. We were currently at home, having a meal after I suffered a mental breakdown again. _

"_Because every afternoon you return home, you always end up at this state!" He scolded, harshly pointing at my neck, where I had supposedly strangled myself._

"_I didn't do it!" I retorted. It was true, I woke up in my bedroom and I had found these marks on me, I assumed that someone bullied me at school again. But that didn't sound right, since I was in the library with Saga-senpai…_

"_You did! I saw you with my own eyes! You came home, all normal and fine, and after a few minutes you changed completely and came to the point where you almost killed yourself!" I stared at him, speechless. I would never kill myself! Why would I?! I didn't want to leave this world yet, especially Senpai!_

"_B-but I-!"_

"_Ritsu, I need to explain something to you, in case if this will bring any crucial connections that may solve your predicament." Eh? What predicament? He sighed and rested his chin on his clasped fingers as he stared at me with a grave expression. I slid back down into my seat, resting my hands on my knees as I waited for my caretaker to continue._

"…_when you were young…you were an odd child. You were very sociable, which was fine, but it came to the point where you began to talk to anyone. You even offered your kindness towards them and go off with them for long periods of time before coming back." I felt my jaw drop slightly. Why was I just going off on my own? Where were Mother and Father?_

"_Your mother and father were quite busy back then, having almost no time for you whatsoever. And so this newly hired maid was appointed to take care of you. I was the family doctor, so I would often keep an eye on you." I felt my stomach churn as my caretaker took a deep breath._

"_Then one day, both you and the maid had completely disappeared. The maid – we finally know now – had gone by an alias to get close to you in particular. She was involved in human trafficking, which unfortunately you were a victim to." How could I not remember this? When did this even happen in my life?!_

"_A few days after your disappearance, a group of men had sent out a formal letter to your father, to say that if your family didn't hand over a large sum of money to the group, you would be dead." I felt my heart drop to my stomach. How could this have happen?_

"_Your family…they…didn't want you harmed anymore, so they made no move to contact the authorities and get more people involved. And so they gave your captors the money and let them go." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They let them get away? _

"_When your family found you…it was…a terrible sight." …what…? "…they immediately brought you to me and…at that moment, I saw that you were deeply disturbed after what you've been through." What do you mean 'been through'?! It couldn't have been…_

"_S-so…I was…abused…?"_

"…_you were…unfortunately." I felt sick at that moment, looking back on all of those weird dreams I had ever since I was young. Were those dreams…real? I wrapped my arms around myself and gripped my sleeves. I felt so disgusted. Those…_nightmares_…were real._

"_At the time, I was unable to pinpoint where your mentality stood, however you showed many signs of depression, so we assumed you had become apathetic. But…that wasn't the case."_

"_Then what was it then…?" I watched him with intent eyes. He was seemingly hesitant about telling what happened next. Why?_

"_It was your docile mental state, and if anyone tried to care for you or look after you…you would kill them. I immediately knew when I found out who the first two victims were." Care for me? Many people cared for me! Is that why they all left?_

"_I could remember it clearly before they talked to you. You were in your hospital room, almost fully healed. You were happy as you played with your toys, so I went to tell those _two victims_ the good news." Both of them were there?_

"_They said, 'Oh thank goodness! It's been so long since we saw our dear Ritsu!' and practically rushed to your room. Who knew…it would've been the end of them…" I tried to think back on the past, who they were, why they would call me by my first name…_

_I gasped as I looked at my caretaker with wide eyes._

_No…not them…please…_

"…_w-wait…my parents…?" I asked._

"…_they…" No…I couldn't have…how?_

"…_did I…kill them?" _

_A long silence permeated the room…before…_

_A small nod was given._

* * *

I sighed as I placed my mug down. After that my caretaker said that after my two parents had died, he took me in and kept a close eye on me since. And through watching me closely, he found that my split personality would be triggered on two different occasions.

If I was cared for or shown signs of love, I'd kill them on the spot. If it was night and I was near someone, I would lure them somewhere and kill them before disappearing, both presumably because my past memories were brought back to the surface. I guess the experience was so traumatic to me that my memories were hidden from my sane mind.

So how was it that I was still able to go to middle and high school…?

* * *

"_My boy, before you let the information sink in, there is a reason why I need you out of that school." I lifted my head from my hands. What else now? Does he think I could take anymore of this?_

"_Before you attended high school, your personality disappeared one day. And never came back again." I looked up at him with hope in my eyes. Does that mean I can still live a normal life?_

"_But…I now know you need to stay with me." I felt my whole world crashing down. I didn't want to be hidden away, why should I?! I'm alright! I'm fine!_

"_Why?! It's not fair!"_

"_Because!" His hand slammed down on the table, causing me to shrink back slightly. He sighed and hung his head low._

"_I don't know what you do in that damned school…I told you not to make friends, didn't I?" I nodded. I only had a few acquaintances, but that was all._

"_So why is it that you try to kill yourself?" I look down at my hands. I know why, but I don't want to tell my caretaker._

"_I hear you yelling, 'Don't get closer to him!', 'Don't let him get near you!' and you scream in pain as you inflict yourself severely!" I clutched my hands. I don't understand…wouldn't I have…killed…Senpai already? What makes him excluded from my parents?! I love him as much as I loved them! _

_I'm so scared…who knows…maybe I might stop inflicting myself and start killing the people around me again…no…I don't want anyone else to die!_

_But even so...I don't want to go...I don't want to leave him all alone..._

_Before my caretaker continued, I stood up abruptly from the table, tears threatening to spill from my eyes._

"…_t-..take me out of that school."_

* * *

I frowned and narrowed my eyes at the wall. When I finally left _him _made me realise that I could never fall in love again. I had to keep my distance if I wanted the people I cared for to be alive. Even my caretaker, he could not show any emotion that was close to caring and often left me alone. I knew it wasn't intentional on his part, but I soon left his place once the feeling of loneliness got too much. Even now, I feel like I'm being suffocated, that all of the air has been drawn out of me, that I've now lost the voice to speak out to someone, anyone…

A loud knock drew me out of my thoughts. Tch, it's early morning, what now? I think bitterly as I walk up to the door.

"Ah…I've also been wanting to know this…" I muttered to myself as I strode to the door.

_Even though it was assumed that Senpai was the reason I tried to kill myself…_

"Ritsu! Open the door!"

…_why was it that…on that day…when I went over to his place…_

"If you don't answer, I will break down this door at once!"

…_my personality didn't even appear in the slightest?_

"Ritsu!" I was met with my caretaker's exhausted face, as if he ran up the stairs. Before I could say a word of greeting to him, I was met with a newspaper article pushed in my face.

"Explain this." I look at it, before my eyes slowly turned wide with horror as I took the newspaper from him.

"Ritsu…how in the world…could you have _done _this?!"

"I-I…" I drop the newspaper in panic, pushing myself up against the wall as I clutched my head. "What…?" That can't be...I remember...he...he...

"Ritsu…I don't know what you did last night..."

"But your co-worker's _alive_."

* * *

**Oh my god I finally updateddd ;^; It's been so long ne? Sorry minna! I'm finally on two weeks break so I'll try write up another chapter very soon! Bye for now!**


End file.
